farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Far Cry 4 Easter Eggs
In The Far Cry 4 there are many hidden secrets referencing movies, games, jokes, famous people or events, also known as Easter eggs. Far Cry *The Gamebook piece of loot includes a reference to the original Far Cry game in its description. "In this riveting Choose A Path Adventure, YOUR choices determine if Jack Carver successfully escapes the deadly island of Dr. Krieger." * Hurk mentions one of his "tattoo bros" is Jack. ''Far Cry 2'' *You will sometimes find malaria pills in loot, referencing Far Cry 2. *You will sometimes find conflict diamonds in loot, with the description describing that it comes from Bowa-Seko, a main location in Far Cry 2. *The GPS locator given to Ajay by Longinus in his first mission is the locator from Far Cry 2 with the screen smashed. *Longinus himself is implied to be either Leon Gakumba or Prosper Kouassi. Far Cry 3 *The Knock-Off GPS loot item's description refers to Rook Island, the location of Far Cry 3's events: "A cheap copy of an Elcano hand-held navigation device. Comes pre-loaded with a map of Rook Island, wherever the hell that is." * In the Second mission with Willis he mentions, "You're not like the last So. Cal douchebag I babysitted during my last op." This is referring to Jason Brody. * The Maimed Wahine loot item's head may be Vaas Montenegro's. The description: "The hula girl's head has been replaced by an insane-looking man with a mohawk." * After completing one of the Armed Escort missions, which entails delivering a truckload of contraceptives and disease test kits, the driver remarks that "now we won't have to listen to those soldiers complain about how it burns when they piss". This likely refers to common pirate idle dialogue. * During meeting before attack Royal Palace, a Female Golden Path Warrior use Rook Island map . * The description of the loot item "flash drive" states that it probably contains pornography and drug formulas. This may be a reference to the collectible memory cards in Far Cry 3, all of which were regarding drug formulas. * Hurk mentions that his second "tattoo bro" is Jason. Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy *After liberating or rescuing a local from Pagan's forces, a villager might say "Boy, that escalated quickly. I mean, that really got out of hand fast!". ''Referencing the popular quote that has also spawned a meme. ''Breaking Bad *While talking about Pagan Min's heroin filled plane Rabi Ray Rana mentions the name Walter White. BioShock *The Hypodermic Needle loot item includes a reference to BioShock ''and its EVE Hypos in its description: "Filled with glowing liquid. If this were a failed underwater utopia, you wouldn't think twice about jamming this in your arm." ''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * In one of the houses with Yalung mask murders and a part of supply delivery mission, you will find a dead man with a red plastic bucket on his head and an arrow stuck in his knee. Bucket on the head in a popular Skyrim user exploit, with "arrow in the knee" is the infamous Skyrim guard spoken line. Game of Thrones * The 'Photo of a Dwarf 2' loot item has the description "A picture of a naked dwarf with a nasty facial scar. Winter's not the only thing coming." This is an obvious reference to Tyrion Lannister, a dwarf who received a face wound during the Battle of Blackwater. It also references the motto of House Stark, 'Winter is Coming' Team Fortress 2 *Heavy gunners sometimes say "cry some more" while in combat, likely a reference to the same line spoken by the heavy weapons guy. Papers, Please *A message pinned to the wall at the border checkpoint contains a modified version of the first day's orders from Papers, Please with references to Arstotzka changed to Kyrat. Predator *During the last mission of Hurk's redemption he will instruct you to go to the helicopter he marked on the map, then referencing a movie quote, "Get to the chopper!". Star Wars * The signature weapon HS77 is modeled after Han Solo's blaster from the Star Wars movies. HS77- Han Solo 1977, which happens to be the release year of the original Star Wars movie. Also in the guns description, "for quicker handling to ensure you always shoot first." Referencing the long contested debate of who shot first,Han or Greedo. Honey Badger Viral Video *During the survival hunting quest involving De Pleurs' slum infested with honey badgers, the soldiers fighting with you will reference the youtube video with dialogue stating that, "They just don't give a shit". *When hunting the rare honey badger, Ajay says, "That thing just didn't give a shit" referencing the online video. * Reference : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4r7wHMg5Yjg Alternate Endings * At the beginning of the game, after Pagan Min has abducted the character and Darpan for a "dinner party" in De Pleur's fortress, it is possible to get a different and early ending to the game, created as a joke by Ubisoft. Once Pagan Min has left the room and told you to stay, if you wait at the table for roughly 15 minutes, he will return to the room and take you to a shrine to scatter the ashes of Ajay's mom. Once you are done at the shrine he will escort you back to his helicopter. The credits then roll. * Either within the first alternate ending, or in the regular ending, if you don't shoot Pagan Min, you can shoot his helicopter after he flies away after the shrine scene. This will create a new unique location of the helicopter crash site. You can go to this crash site after the credits. You will find the corpse of Pagan Min. When you loot him you will find his golden pen and 250.000 credits. Various * After finishing all Yogi and Reggie missions you will receive a pipe from them. You will find the pipe on a desk next to the door inside the Ghales house. If you use the pipe, you will suddenly wake up in a random location somewhere in Kyrat. This location will change every time. Speed and the Matrix * In Hurk's last mission, the player is instructed to rescue Hurk by flying in on a helicopter and hijacking a truck (via the "vehicle takedown" skill, which is the only necessity the player needs for the mission), then drive the truck through a series of waypoints while maintaining minimum speed, or the truck will explode after a few seconds. At the end of the mission the player is instructed to jump out of the truck and let it explode. The entirety of the mission is a reference to the movie SPEED, where a bomb was placed on a city bus, that would explode if it dropped below 50 Mph. Hurk even references the actor from the film, Keanu Reeves, as well as another movie Reeves was in (The Matrix) when Hurk says "Dude! Be, like, my Keanu man. You can fly, right?" GladiatorCategory:Far Cry 4Category:Easter Eggs * In the arena the announcer might say "Are you not entertained?" which is a reference to the movie "Gladiator". Robocop * The description for the A.J.M Pistol states the weapon "was last seen patrolling the streets of Detroit" and its name A.J.M. stands for Alex. J. Murphy who was the man who became Robocop. Indiana Jones: The Last Crusade * To the South of Varshakot lies a cave known as Yalung's Jaw, in it are many golden chalices upon a set of tables resembling that of the hiding place of the Christ's chalice; in the left corner of the aforementioned room, lies the bony remains of 19th century British explorer, holding a large gold chalice from which it is implied he drank from in order to gain fabled long life. He chose poorly. Serenity * Rabi ray Rana will occasionally utter the phrase: "Can't stop the signal" during a broadcast interruption. This is a reference to Mr. Universe' statement aimed toward Capt. Malcolm Renolds, "Can't stop the signal, Mal. They can never stop the signal." The Fifth Element *After finishing the last propaganda destruction mission for Rabi Ray Rana, he goes live on the air with Ajay. Their dialogue exchange is similar to the one between Ruby Rhod and Korben Dallas. The Monkey's Paw * On rare occasions, a corpse or chest may contain an item entitled "Monkey's Paw". It's description states that it grants the bearer three wishes and abruptly tells the owner to discard it. This is a reference to "The Monkey's Paw" written by W.W. Jacobs.